In the current time, with growing world population we are able to increase nearly everything. We can produce more energy, grow more food, . . . making everything this with more effective, enhanced technologies, improving the ways and methods from day to day.
The only resource which can't be produced in bigger quantities—it is land. It is especially important and true for the agriculture. As we are paying same fixed taxes for the each land piece, from the land-use effectiveness the rate of profit depends crucially. Areas with limited access to water resources can't generate water from nowhere that is why rational use and water-saving can guaranty not only lower expenses, but survival.